


Coldwave Week 2016

by Wfricke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Mick, Knife Play, M/M, Sub!Len, Wax Play, bottom!len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfricke/pseuds/Wfricke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Day 1: In Captivity<br/>Chapter 2: Day 2: Domestic<br/>Chapter 3: Day 3: Earth 2<br/>Chapter 4: Day 4: Wildcard<br/>Chapter 5: Day 5: Meta / Magic / Monster<br/>Chapter 6: Day 6: Soulmates <br/>Chapter 7: Day 7: Parents </p><p>Dedicated to my tumblr hubby! Who loves the supervillan husband's as much as I do!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasontoddsrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontoddsrevenge/gifts).



> Decided to take this a bit of a different direction. Warnings for: Wax play, tiny bit of knife play, bondage and BDSM

The feel of the silk against his wrists coupled with the darkness caused by the tie around his eyes, made Len's breath become shallow as the oposing forces of panic and arousal fought for supremacy inside him. 

Being tied, on display, at someone's mercy. It was almost to much for Len. Would've been to much, had he not trusted the person above him. Trusted him with his very life. He heard the snick of a zippo being struck and the hum of pleasure from the other person in the room. Suddenly felt the cool edge of a knife along his collarbone, Len gasped trying to sink away from the sharp blade that was lightly caressing his skin. Not enough to break it, but enough to remind him that it could,

"Yellow."

The knife was gone as quickly as it had come and a quick kiss was pressed to Len's mouth in an apology,

"Too much, precious?"

Len arched into the hot mouth that was following the same path that the knife had, trailing along his collarbones,

"Just... please?... Sir... "

The mouth pulled away and Len heard the lighter snick back on followed by the tiny hiss of a candle being lit,

"Ok, precious, no knives, not gonna cut you, baby, not gonna put any marks on that pretty body that you don't want."

Len arched against the bed, staining against his bonds as the first trail of hot wax dripped over his chest,

"Color, baby."

Len panted, still straining slightly against the silk holding him down and the pressure of the man over him on his thighs,

"Green, Sir."

He felt more than heard the chuckle of tge other man as it traveled through his body and then he lost all thought as the wax trailed across his chest, over his nipple, pooled in the hollow of his throat before traveling downward. The pressure on his legs moving lower as the other man pooled the wax on his lower stomach. Len shivered, moaned, arching both away and towards the exquisite torture.

"Just a bit more, precious, if you're a good boy for me I'll let you cum. Ok?"

Len could only nod vigorously and then he was screaming as the hot wax dripped onto his most intimate area, now understanding why the other man had ordered him to shave earlier. Len knew, logically, that his partner wouldn't cause him harm, but the shear danger, the intimacy of the act, coupled by the finger that had slid inside of him and the gruff voice that was telling him how beautiful he was, had Len cumming harder than he had in a long time. His back bowing off the bed in an elegant arch, lips open in a silent scream. 

Falling back onto the sheets, Len breathed hard and heavy, the blindfold clinging to his face even as the other man reached behind his head to pull it away from his eyes. Len blinked up at the face of his partner, allowing himself to be moved as his hands were untied and he was pulled into a strong chest, the wax on his chest cracking as he moved had Len wrinkling his nose and the chest behind him vibrating in a chuckle,

"Easy, princess, I'll clean you up.in a minute, here" a straw was pushing between his lips "drink, you'll get dehydrated."

Len sipped the water and lounged back into the heat behind him. When he was done the cup was sat down on the bedside table and arms came around him. Hands brushing hardened wax off Len's pale skin, tracing relaxing patterns and causing Len to zone a bit. 

"How re you feeling, Lenny? Didn't hurt you none, did I?"

Len smiled at the worry in the other man's voice and reached up to catch on of the wandering hands, his fingers playing with the simple golden band there he looked over his shoulder at the other man, locking blue eyes with brown,

"Takes more than a little wax to hurt me, Mick, you know that."

Mick captured Len's lips with his, and Len hummed into the kiss,

"Gonna go get a wash cloth, get that wax off a you before it starts irritating."

Mick moved off the bed and Len watched him go wondering again at how lucky he was. Lucky to have a partner, a husband, who was as perfect for him as Mick was. The fire to his ice, the yin to his yang 

Mick came back and noticed the far off look in Len's eyes. Noticed the way he started as he ran the cool washcloth over his chest and abs,

"You with me, Lenny?"

Len smiled up at him,

"Always."


	2. Day 2: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut with D/s tones!!

p>Len was standing in the kitchen. Cooking breakfast. It was Sunday they didn’t have anywhere to be and Len wanted to be a good husband and make his man something to eat… at least that’s what he was telling himself.

Mick Rory, the husband in question, was currently making it next to impossible for Len to get anything done. First he had walked into the kitchen, taken one look at Len flipping bacon, and ordered him to strip. 

Now under any other circumstances Len wasn’t one for orders, but when they came from Mick, in that rough gravely voice, and especially after a night of play, well Len was a bit more susceptible. So he stripped. Slowly, enjoying the way his husband’s eyes darkened and he could see his breathing becoming a bit ragged. 

When he was completely naked he stood and raised an eyebrow at Mick. Mick smirked and moved towards him kissing him deeply and licking roughly into his mouth,

“Now, precious, you’re gonna finish breakfast. While you cook, I’m gonna eat you out, make you wet and open, then I’m gonna fuck you. The rule is you don’t get to cum until all the food is done. If you burn anything, drop anything, you don’t get to cum at all, understand, precious?”

Len whined low in his throat as his husband turned him around. Mick then lowered the Elsa apron that Lisa had gotten him last Christmas over his head,

"Dont want none of that pretty pale skin to get burned by the grease now, do we?"

Mick murmured kissing over Len's bare shoulder and down, the small of his back got special attention as Mick went to his knees behind him, the sharp bite of teeth to his left cheek had him moaning and rocking back,

"The bacon, precious."

Mick's voice was colored with amusement. It wasn't often one was able to pull the great Captain Cold ' s attention away from a task. 

Len started a bit and went back to attempting to make sure breakfast didn't burn. His hand clenching around the handle of the spatula as rough hands parted his cheeks and a strong tounge started kitten licking around his entrance. 

Soon enough the bacon was done, and Len was barely holding it together as Mick tounged deeper into him. Caressing and stretching. His hand reaching around to stroke teasingly over his aching length. Len's hips making small aborted thrusts back and forth. Small whimpers and whines making their way from his lips as he went about scrambling eggs on auto pilot. 

After a particularly deep thrust of Mick's tounge, Len's knees almost buckled, he swears he would've ended up face down on the floor had it not been for Mick's strong hold on his hips,

"Please... sir.... oh my god.... please!"

Mick chuckled, the vibrations passing through to Len wringing another moan from him,

"Breakfast done, precious?"

Len looked frantically around the kitchen trying to remember if he needed anything else. The eggs and bacon were done, the juice already poured thank god, and the biscuits wouldn't be out of the oven for another 15 minutes. Oh please tell him he didn't have to wait for the damn biscuits!

Mick saw where his eyes were locked on the oven timer and smirked,

"What da ya think, precious? We gonna wait on the oven?"

Len let out a whine that barely sounded human, he was so worked up and if his husband made him wait another 15 fucking minutes he was gonna kill him...

But Mick was moving towards him, pushing him towards the table and kissing him gently. 

"Bend over, grab the edges and do not cum until I tell you to, nod of you understand."

Len nodded frantically. Turning around and doing as instructed, putting himself on display for the man behind him,

"Please... sir... need you.... please."

Mick Rory was a strong man, but never let it be said that he was cruel. Besides, being the only person on the planet that could reduce the calm and cool Captain Cold to a begging whimpering mess, did wonders for the self esteem. 

Two lubed fingers found their way to Len's entrance, and he whined

"Hush, now, precious, need something more than spit ta ease the way. Don't wanna hurt ya none, Lenny."

Len stilled, knowing never to question his partner when it came to his safety and comfort. 

When Mick found him to be stretched enough, finally, finally! Len felt tge blunt length pushing inside of him and it was all he could do not to cum right then and there.

Mick stilled above him, waiting on his cue, and Len pushed back against his husband. That was all it took. And suddenly Len was just along for the ride. Unable to do anything except take it as Mick pounded into him. Whimpers and choked off screams came from Len's throat as his fingers clutched the edge of the table. 

When a calloused roughened hand reached around and closed over him and a gruff voice ordered him to cum, Len saw stars... also he may have passed out a bit,

Cause when he woke up Mick was pressing the blunt tip of a plug into him,

"Figured you can hold into that till after breakfast, then I can think of a way to get you nice and clean in the shower."

Len snorted,

"Your insatiable."

Mick pressed a kiss in between Len's shoulders as he pulled him back to his chest. Causing Len to groan as the plug shifted inside of him, 

"Only for you, baby."

One hand held Len by the throat and the other wrapped around his waist just holding him against him. A tender, yet possessive pose, that hand Len melting a little. Only starting when the oven timer went off. Len pulled away, reluctantly and kissed Mick sweetly,

"Let's get you fed... then you can make good on that shower promise... also, wipe the table off Mick... people eat there!"

And he sauntered away to get the oven leaving Mick grinning stupidly after him, so ridiculously in love it wasn't even funny,

"Yes, dear."


	3. Day 3: Earth 2

Leonard Snart hated parties. Hated feeling like a prized show dog getting petted by the upper elite of his city. He sighed as he straightened his tie for the 12th time and almost jumped when a voice spoke from behind him,

"Ready to go, boss?"

Len looked over his shoulder at the other man in the room. Mick Rory was taller and broader than Len, he was the only person Len trusted at his back, even if he would prefer to have him by his side. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mick, tell me again why we don't just walk out side by side? Really give them a shock when they figure out the mysterious "spouse" I've been hiding is my body guard."

Mick chuckled and looked around quickly before darting in to kiss his lips,

"Cause, Lenny, this towns not the most forward thinkin, and I don't need ya makin my job any harder than it already is, Mr. Mayor."

Len nodded, he knew all that. It was hard enough being biracial in this town, he couldn't imagine what would happen should the mayor come out as gay... and married to another man. 

"Can't keep it a secret forever, Micky. People are starting to become suspicious. Wonder why my little wife is never by my side and why I've never mentioned "her" name."

Mick pulled him back against his chest, looking over his shoulder to meet the icy blue eyes in the mirror,

"I know, ya only got a couple more years in office, Lenny. We've got people trying to pass some laws to help people like us. Lisa’s working nonstop. The Rouges. We got people in our corner, Mr. Mayor. Ya got me."

Len smiled, turning his head to press a kiss to his husband's jaw,

"And you've got me. Always and forever."

Mick pressed a kiss to the top of his head,

"Alright, baby, let's get you out to that party, can't have the guest of honor late to his own birthday party now can we?"

Len groaned,

"Do I have to?" He whined

Mick laughed,

"Yeah, you kinda do. But tell ya what, you go be a good boy at the party. Don't yell at no body, and tonight we'll have our own celebration."

His hand came down to palm the perfect ass through those expensive dress slacks. Len moaned,

"You can't do things like that, Mick! What will the press think if the mayor comes out with a hard on?"

The wandering hand came around to cup said hard on, causing Len to buck lightly against the pressure, another quick kiss against Len's neck and then the heat of the body behind him was gone,

"Tonight, sweetheart, I promise. But Lenny?"

Len shook his head trying to clear it,

"Hummmm?"

Mick got up in his face,

"If that twinky little CSI starts getting flirty tonight, I don't give a damn if his wife is lead detective, I'm gonna knock his teeth out."

"Love it when you get possessive, Micky."

Mick snorted,

"Just protecting what's mine, boss."

And Len was just that, Mick's. Mind, body, and soul. He gave Mick's hand one last squeeze before they stepped out of the room and the calm cool mask slipped into place. Mayor Snart, not Len Rory, walked out of that room with the hope that someday he wouldn't have to be two different people. But as he glanced behind him watching Mick slip into bodyguard mode, he knew, if it meant keeping that man by his side? He'll do whatever it takes.


	4. Day 4: Wildcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Voyeurism, possessive behavior, attempted sexual assault

Len absolutely hated his father. The man had screwed up the heist and in doing so had gotten Len arrested. Been pulling heists since he was 10 years old and had managed to avoid detection up until now… at 21, just old enough to go to Iron Heights instead of juvie. 

Day 1 on the inside. Len knew what he looked like, knew that the mix of his mother and father had made him attractive, hell he had used this to his advantage on more than one occasion. He also knew that he was smaller than a lot of the men who were showing an interest in the new pretty fish. 

Trying to avoid the lecherous looks, gropes, and snide comments was giving Len a headache. And… damn it now it was shower time. Len had been dreading this all day, figured if anyone was gonna make a move it’d be while he was naked and vulnerable…

He kept his eyes peeled during the shower, saw the way the other men ran their eyes along his form. He kept his back to the wall, and eyes forward, trying to appear as intimidating as possible. That’s when the first guy decided to try his luck,

“Hey there pretty boy”

Len glared at the man in front of him, the man who was blatantly letting his eyes wander over Len’s body,

“Fuck off.” 

The guy laughed and reached out, snatching the back of Len’s neck and drawing him closer,

“Now now, pretty, is that anyway to treat your new daddy?”

A kiss was pressed roughly to Len’s lips as he struggled against the larger man wondering where the hell the guards had gotten off to, and that’s when he felt it, the sharp press of a shiv against his side.

Len froze, and let out a small gasp as the shiv pressed just enough to draw blood a thin trail of red making its way to the shower floor.

“Good boy, pretty”

The man muttered against his ear as his hand trailed lower on Len’s back,

“You just hold still now, and let daddy take care of you.”

Len shuddered as he weighed his options, when suddenly the guys weight was gone and Len blinked at the absolute moutain of a man that had the other guy pinned to the shower wall,

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Mathews?”

Mathews wheezed around the hand that was currently obscuring his wind pipe,

“Just gonna show the new fish a good time there, Rory, what’s it to ya?”

Rory growled,

“Since I’m pretty damn sure I made it pretty damn clear that the new fish was mine, I’m gonna take offense to you puttin your hands on my property. So I suggest you run along now, before I light your ass on fire just to watch you burn.”

He dropped him onto the wet floor and the guy didn’t even protest just jumped up and scuttled off with his proverbial tail between his legs. Then the guy turned to Len, his eyes calculating as he held out a hand to pull him to his feet. Len took the offered hand still trying to work out what was going on. 

Mick used the hold.he had on Len’s hand to pull him up and into his body. Pressing Len back against the wall he put his mouth next to Len’s ear,

“If you know what’s good for ya, precious, you’ll go along with this, say yes if you agree. Say no and I’ll walk away, not gonna force ya, just wanna protect ya”

Len was confused, why would this mountain of a man want to protect Len? He didn’t even know him and yet the way he was holding him was gentle, possessive, protective… it was… nice, so he lowered his mouth to the ear in front of him,

“Yes”

Mick growled and pressed him harder against the wall, mouth going to Len’s neck, biting a love mark there a sign of possession and Len had never wanted to feel owned but damn if it wasn’t hot as hell. He found himself growing hard against the strong thigh in between his legs, rocking shamelessly against the hard muscle. Forgetting that they were in full view of the other inmates, giving them a free show.

“That’s it, precious, gonna take care of you. Not gonna let anyone in here hurt you… you’re mine.”

Len whimpered a bit at the tone of the other man’s voice and arched against him as he was lifted by his thighs up against the shower wall. Long legs wrapping around the other man as he felt the blunt tip of his cock slide along and catch briefly on the entrance to his body. A commanding voice spoke into Len’s ear,

“Say it, precious, let them hear you. Tell them who you belong to.”

Len gasped at a particularly hard Bite to his neck and a hard thrust against his body,

"Yours... I'm yours! Please... just."

Mick grinned and thrust against the hard body in front of him with renewed purpose,

"Come on then, precious, cum for me. Give'um a show."

Len arched into him, cumming just from the command in that gruff voice, choking off a scream as Mick rocked him through the aftershocks, kissing along his neck gently, he lowered him to the floor just as soon as Len's legs could support him, cupping his chin and making him look up into his eyes,

"You ok, precious?"

Len nodded and found that it was true. He was ok. This man had saved him, pleasured him, and asked for nothing. He could see the other man's cock, hard and aching but he made no move to force Len to reciprocate. Which made Len want to, he made to go to his knees in front of the other man but was stopped by a hand on his arm, Mick swooped down and kissed his lips,

"Not here, precious, not gonna put you on display like that. You, on your knees? That's just for me. I'll get mine, if you want, later. Looks like we're bunking together anyways." 

He winked at Len and turned him towards the spray to wash the mess off his stomach,

"No one here will mess with you now. If you don't want this to go any farther then it wont, but just so ya know, I ain't never gonna hurt you, precious. Balls in your court."

Len leaned back against the broad chest behind him, relaxed into the hands that were running the prison issued soap over his abs,

"Len... Leonard Snart."

Len felt the chuckle that vibrated through the other man,

"Mick Rory."

Len turned but made no move to extract himself from the other man's arms,

"Well Mick Rory, looks like this could be the beginning of a damn good partnership."

Mick grinned at him,

"Whatever you say, boss."


	5. Day 5: Meta/Magic/Monster

p>As a general rule, Len was submissive in the bedroom. When it was Captain Cold and Heatwave, Len was the boss but when it was just Mick and Len, well, Len enjoyed having someone to take care of him.

Which was why this entire scenario they were currently in was different to say the least.

Mick was on his back, hands above his head, gripping the rails of the headboard. They hadn’t gone as far as to tie him up but the implication was there. His eyes watched Len’s every move, as Len circled the bed, just looking at his strong partner, his Dom, when they were like this, spread out for him,

“Mick…. I don’t know if I can do this… I still don’t have full control, what if I hurt you?”

Mick leaned back, relaxing on the bed in a show of trust,

“You’re not gonna hurt me, precious. I trust you, Lenny. Besides, haven’t felt you inside of me since you got those powers, and as much as I love being inside you… well I miss it, so… yeah?”

Len almost snorted, he knew his partner wouldn’t beg for what he wants, just coax and potentially demand if that didn’t work.

Len let himself connect with the ice flowing through his veins, felt his skin cool and his eyes glow, heard Mick gasp as he looked at him,

“ you’re beautiful, Lenny. C'mon baby, give it to me. “

Len smiled, and trailed one finger down Mick’s chest, watched as his beautiful Dom shivered under the icy feeling. The lovely blue glow that followed his finger, slowly faded away and Mick drew in a shuddering breath, 

“Fuck, baby… that’s amazing. Keep going.” 

Len shook his head, 

“Still giving orders, even from the bottom aren’t you?” 

Mick sent a smirk his way, 

“Dont want cha to forget who’s in charge here, right precious?” 

Len hummed, and placed his palm flat on the hard muscle of Mick’s thigh, causing the other man to curse and arch up, 

“No, Sir. Wouldn’t want that.” 

Mick glared at him without heat, 

“Little brat, you just wait, I’ll turn that pale backside of yours a nice cherry red, then we’ll see if you’re still smirkin.” 

Len raised his eyebrows, spanking wasn’t something they’d tried yet, but damn if it didn’t hold some appeal, 

“Maybe next time, but right now, didn’t you want me inside of you?” 

Mick grinned, and spread his thighs, offering himself up to the ice meta over him, 

“Do you’re worst, precious.” 

Len felt his power grow just a bit at the growled challenge behind those words. He trailed his icy hand down enjoying the way Mick cursed and bucked when one icy digit trailed behind his balls and slowly circled his entrance. He suddenly ran both hands under Mick’s thighs, spreading him wider and dove down. Sliding his tounge along the same trail his finger had taken.

Mick screamed as Len’s tounge slid inside of him. The feeling like nothing in the world. It felt like getting fucked by an ice cube that wouldn’t melt, "shit, Len, tryin ta kill me?” “Hell of a way to go, don’t you think?” Len added a finger, then two, slowly stretching him. Getting him ready, “ enough,“ Mick growled "Come on, precious, wanna feel you in me.” 

Len moved up his body, positioning himself and looking down into Mick’s eyes. The glowing icy blue meeting deep warm brown. And then Mick’s eyes were slamming shut as Len slowly pushed inside of him. Thick and so very very cold… it was pure torture, exquisite, blissful, torture 

small moans and whimpers fell from Mick’s lips as Len paused to give him time to adjust. 

“Move, damn it.” And that was all it took, Len was soon rocking into him. Losing himself in the warmth of his partner coupled with the cold of his skin. He had enough presence of mind to reach down and stroke Mick’s cock in time to his thrusts. 

The combination of Len’s icy hands and the feel of him inside soon sent Mick soaring into his own release. Len rocking him through, 

“C'mon, precious, cum for me… let me feel it.” Len gasped as he emptied himself into his partners willing body. Filling Mick with ice and making his spent cock twitch with interest. As Len came the temperature in the room plunged down before spiking back up as Len collapsed onto Mick’s chest, the glow in his eyes fading back to their normal blue. 

They both take a moment to catch their breath. Mick cradling the back of Len's head in one large hand. Len pulls back finally, slipping free from Mick's body and looking him over critically,

“ I'm fine, Lenny, c'mere"

Len rolls off of Mick and cuddles up against his side,

“ You’re sure you're ok?"

Mick huffs and pulls him closer

"better than ok, that was hot as hell, precious, we are so doing that again." 

Len kisses him sweetly on the lips, and it says something to just how worn out he is that he doesn't make some sort of cold pun, “ Whatever you say, sir." The two fall asleep cuddled together basking in the after glow, content, safe, and loved.


	6. Day 6: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Dark Series by Christine Feehan

Leonard Snart sat on the outskirts of the bar, watching. Sipping slowly at the single malt scotch in front of him. His eyes scanned the bar, they were here... Len could feel them. Feel the pull of the bond. 

So he watched. Waited. After 200 years, Len had gotten good at waiting. He could sense his sister on the very edge of his mind. He wished he could conjure the memory of what it felt like to love her. 

You see, after a time, his kind lose their emotions. Lose light, color, happiness, fear, hope, love, every single thing that makes life worth living just... fades away.

After all that time, the only thing left is the hunger, the need. The only release from the loneliness the hot flood of blood and the last beat of a human heart. The vampire of legend is born, not the hunter he is now. Something dark, twisted, devoid of honor and loyalty. 

Unless you found your light. Your soulmate. The one person in the entire universe that can pull you back from the edge. His sister had been lucky, she found Cisco just as her emotions had started to fade, she never felt the all consuming hunger, the need to feed.

Len was right on the edge. Not even the prince was able to reach him now. He knew, should he turn, it would take them all to take him down. He was powerful, even Michail feared his eventual turning. 

He could sense them now, right on the edge of his senses. Gregory, Lisa, Michail, they waited, watched. The three Carpathian hunters that had the best chance of taking him down. 

And yet, Len had been drawn here. He knew, he just knew, someone here was his answer. And if they weren't? Then he would meet his Prince in the light. Kneel before him and offer his throat,

*you think much to loudly, my old friend*

Len inclined his head as Michail spoke in his head,

*your highness*

* you must hold on, Len, do not give up hope.*

*We find out soon, Majesty.*

Len pulled up his mental shields. Didn't want them to feel it as he found his mark. The man he would kill, the human who would take him from hunter to vampire.

The man was broad and rough, and Len followed him silently, out of the bar and into the back alley.

The man sparked a lighter and watched the flame for a moment before bringing a cigarette up to his mouth. 

Len made his move, lighting fast he pushed the other man into the alley wall, he could feel the frantic thoughts of his three companions scratching at his walls, trying to call him back. 

Len's fangs decended, and he held the struggling man still before he raised his eyes to take in the sight of his victim.... and then...

Brown. The man's eyes were brown. His skin, tan, his shirt an almost blinding red... Len reeled back from the sudden onslaught of emotion. The sudden solidity of the bond. His grip loosened, the man pushed passed him running from the alley, nearly running into Gregory as he made an appearance. Gregory let him go, focused on Len, who was still kneeling on the ground. 

Michail appeared, and placed a strong hand on Len's shoulder,

"Breathe my friend. The emotional turmoil settles eventually."

Len laughed a bit hysterically,

"I imagined kneeling at your feet in a much different capacity, on this night, my Prince."

The hand squeezed his shoulder,

"In that case, I am very glad this is how this night ended for all of us."

Gregory came up, pulling Michail back into his arms as Len rose to his feet, gracefully. Staring in wonder at all of the colors of the night, Gregory spoke first,

"What now, oh Cold one?"

Len smirked,

"Now I go on a different sort of hunting trip."

Michail laughed, and Len could feel the relief and happiness radiating from where his sister was located,

"Good luck, my friend, and if you need us, all you have to do is ask."

Len kneeled, pressing his lips to the back of Michail 's hand,

"You have my word, my Prince."

Michail touched Len's cheek, smiling at the light and happiness he could feel in his old friend. He watched his rise, and dissappear into the night, presumably to go find his mate. Michail turned to Gregory,

"Well, my dear, one more of the children has left the nest."

"Mmmmm, I do not think we will ever have a shortage of lost little birds for you to mother, my love."

Michail smiled,

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	7. Day 7: Parents

If you had told Mick Rory 10... hell even 2 years ago that he'd be anxiously pacing a waiting room, with the Flash Himself no less, waiting for his husband... well he'd probably have laughed in your face, and then punched you for getting his hopes up.

But here he was. Pacing back and forth in front of the assembled party that included, Lisa, Cisco, Barry, Mardon, Hartley, Iris, Eddie and Joe... some of them dozing on their significant others shoulders, some alert and playing on their phones, or in Joe's case making a snack run. 

On what must have been his fiftieth pass, Barry reached out lighting fast from his perch on Mardon's lap, and grabbed his arm,

"Mick! Would you chill! Sit down, you're making me nervous!"

Mick glared at the hand on his arm, but Barry just raised an eyebrow, causing Mick to sigh. No one was even scared of him anymore. He sat, heavily next to Lisa who patted him on the thigh,

"Everything's gonna be fine, Micky. Lola is strong and she's got Lenny with her. Plus it isn't like she hasn't done this before..."

Lisa was right, this wasn't Lola's first rodeo, didn't mean Mick couldn't worry damn it. He settled for absent mindedly playing with the tiny pink bunny he had nicked from the gift shop earlier. Stroking the soft ears and squeezing the tiny paws...

Suddenly the swinging doors opened and Len walked out. Looking tired, but elated. Dressed in blue scrubs and holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms.

"Mick" He called quietly "Come meet your daughter."

Lisa shoved at his arm until he finally moved. Slowly making his way to his husband. Reaching a shaky hand to move the blanket just enough to see the tiny face nestled underneath. He let out a breath, she was beautiful. Perfect. And... theirs. He didn't even realize he was crying until Len reached up and brushed the tear away,

"She's gorgeous, precious. Takes after her daddy, don't cha princess."

He tickled the baby under the chin. Causing her eyes to flutter open. Mick looked down into Len's eyes, in miniature,

"That's it. You've got your daddy's eyes and I'm locking you in your room until your 50."

Len chuckled,

"They might change... Babies eyes do that ya know."  
Mick leaned over and kissed his husband over their daughters head and thought he'd never been this happy.

You know, her eyes never did change, Winter Phoenix Snart - Rory (Affectionately known as Nixy) grew up to be a beautiful, intelligent, kind, snarky, protective, lovely, young woman. (Who still sleeps with a tiny pink bunny tucked tightly in her arms)

And Who Mick still threatens to lock in her room until she's 50 every time she brings a boy home. Len is starting to like this plan more and more... he wonders if Uncle Barry and Uncle Cisco still have that damn pipeline...


End file.
